At the present time, new siding which is applied to a house or other building is generally in the form of strips of aluminum, vinyl or the like. These strips are like clapboard and they have a cross-section such that when the strip is secured to the building, it slopes outwardly from the upper edge of the strip. This slope presents a problem for the installer when he must mount electrical devices such as electrical outlets, light fixtures or the like on the new siding. The slant or slope of each strip makes re-mounting the electrical device and its cover plate, or the light fixture, difficult since there is no solid, flat surface available to which a secure mounting can be made. The methods of mounting now employed do not provide a rigid support, are unattractive and are not waterproof.
The present invention provides a mounting apparatus for electrical devices which permits the devices to be mounted rigidly with an esthetically pleasing appearance, with no calking required to render the mount waterproof and, in general, it solves all problems now encountered in the installation of new siding around electical devices.